


the knight and the handmaiden

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: you didn't see verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Handmaiden Dean, Knight Castiel, LARPing, M/M, Roleplay, Top Castiel, slight D/s if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets to see Cas' knight costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the knight and the handmaiden

Dean wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to enact an elaborately thought out plan of revenge against his best friend or if he wanted to buy the red-headed nerd a lifetime supply of video games but he knew for certain that it was going to be one or the other. He also knew he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions since a man can only take so much torture before he snapped.

The object of his torture, or one of his torturers if he really thought about it, had just come over to see if he wanted another hotdog before going back to the food vendors while Charlie watched with a knowing smirk but Dean wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy watching Cas’ ass in those damned pants.

 

A few weeks ago, Charlie had stolen Cas and Claire one Saturday and declared it was time to get the pair outfitted for their LARP debut. Dean had wanted to accompany them but his friend had told him that she could handle it and that it would ruin the surprise. So he stayed at home, not pouting in the slightest, and waited for his boyfriend and his daughter to come back.

When they had finally arrived back at the house, Dean had tried to get some details about their costumes from them but Cas had told him they were both sworn to secrecy by order of the Queen. The bastard had been grinning at him with that smile that meant he was keeping an especially juicy secret. Dean hadn’t even been able to get any hints from Claire after he shamefully tried to weasel details out of her with ice cream when they went to the park one afternoon after school.

 

Now he knew why Charlie had sworn them both to secrecy, she was deliberately messing with him and was using Cas to do it. The knight outfit she had put together for Cas was driving him crazy.

Charlie had found a deep blue long sleeved tunic that went amazingly with his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes and a short sleeved chain-mail shirt so that she could add a pair of dark brown leather vambraces on his forearms and topped off the torso area with some silver plate armor adorned with the Queen of Moons sigil. All of this made for a devastating image but then she had given him the pants. 

They were a pair of light brown pants that not only hugged Cas’ ass perfectly, and Dean would know since he made sure to check very thoroughly, but they were practically skin tight and were the kind that laced up over the crotch. Finally there were a pair of dark brown boots that went up to just below Cas’ knees. 

All of this, plus the presence of a faux sword and dagger thrust through his sword belt and Cas’ usual just-rolled-out-of-bed sex hair, had Dean’s mind whirring with at least half a dozen fantasies and both Cas and Charlie knew it. The jerks.

“So, handmaiden,” Charlie said nonchalantly as she moseyed over to stand at his side, “What is your opinion on Sir Castiel? He’s quite the dashing knight isn’t he?”

Dean turned and glared at her. “Oh yes, your Majesty,” he said with a sarcastic emphasis on his friend’s title, “Quite dashing. Almost too dashing, as if someone were trying to deliberately toy with the emotions of poor handmaidens.” 

He looked back over to the line at the food vendor where a completely unaware Cas stood, holding Claire’s hand and being gawked at by a gaggle of giggling girls in medieval dresses, and scowled. Charlie laughed at his obvious jealousy and patted him on the shoulder. 

“I think that you’re more jealous because Cas has more admirers than you do now,” she chuckled. “Cheer up Dean, you still look cute too.”

Taking a second to look down at his own costume, Dean may or may not have preened a bit. He did look pretty damn good but that didn’t help the grumbly monster that had taken residence in his chest, it was still very unhappy with how many eyes were fixed on his boyfriend’s ass in those pants.

Charlie sighed at his somewhat pouting silence. “Tell you what, if I said I would take the little princess for the night so that you could have some alone time with Sir Castiel, would that go towards making it up to you?”

That was an intriguing idea. Dean’s mind immediately went to the catalogue of fantasies that he had compiled ever since Cas had wandered out of the tent they’d used to change and started rifling through, trying to pick the best one to try with his dashing knight of a boyfriend.

“I’ll take it by that dazed smile and the presence of your happy fantasy face,” Charlie said snarkily after a few moments of silence, “That the idea works for you.”

Dean grinned and nodded, “Yes my Queen, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Charlie replied with a smile and a regal nod as Cas and Claire came over to them with their snacks. Dean was grinning like an idiot; he couldn’t wait for later when he was alone with his knight.

 

Several hours later, Cas and Dean were finally letting themselves back into the house. They had just dropped Claire off at Charlie’s; she had been so excited to have a princess play day and a sleepover all in one day that they had barely gotten to say goodbye before she was running off to play with non collectable figurines Charlie kept in her livingroom.

Dean set down the duffle bag containing Claire’s costume and his and Cas’ regular clothes on the floor in the foyer and put his keys in the bowl before turning to look at his boyfriend. When Dean had insisted they both keep their costumes on instead of changing back, Cas had resisted at first but he soon complied eagerly after a few choice whispers in his ear. Now he leaned against the door, his eyes half lidded in arousal as he looked at Dean heatedly.

“Now that we are alone, handmaiden,” Cas said huskily, “What ever should we do with ourselves?” His hands reached down to slowly undo his sword belt. The buckle clinked loudly in the silence of the house. He set the belt and the wooden sword to the side but made no move to get closer to Dean.

The idea of roleplay had always interested Dean but he’d never actually tried it. He supposed he should just go with the flow and see what happened. He sauntered over to his boyfriend and ran a hand slowly down the front of the shiny armor before looking at him from underneath his lashes demurely.

“You look weary sir knight,” he said coyly, “Shall I help you out of this heavy armor so that you can rest?” Dean traced a finger over the buckle of the belt that was holding up his knight’s pants, Cas breathing sped up slightly at the gesture.

“That sounds perfect,” the knight answered and raised a hand to cup the handmaiden’s cheek, “Let’s go upstairs to my room so that we’re more comfortable.” Dean nodded, internally chuckling at his boyfriend; he could be a smooth bastard when he wanted to be. 

They made their way upstairs and into their bedroom, once they were there Dean made quick work of unbuckling the actual armor since it was best to get the out of the way. As soon as Cas was down to his tunic, he turned on the charm again.

He ran his hands down the knight’s chest slowly until he reached the hem of the tunic and slipped his hands underneath. Cas’ skin was burning hot and his muscles twitched slightly at Dean’s soft touch. The handmaiden looked up to see the knight staring intently at him before he slid his hands upwards again, this time taking the fabric of the tunic with him. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the long sleeved shirt off but they managed.

Once Cas was shirtless and only clad in his boots and pants, Dean nudged him back and pushed him down so he was seated on the edge of the bed. He took a second to strip off his own tunic before kneeling down in front of his dashing knight. 

“Shall I remove your boots sir?” Dean asked, smirking up at Cas whose eyes were so lust blown that only a small amount of blue remained. 

Cas was so turned on all he could do was nod. With no small amount of pride at how much he affected the other man, Dean set to work on slowly removing Cas’ boots, making sure to run his hands up and down his legs. As he removed each boot, the handmaiden deliberately placed the knight’s foot down so his legs were spread and he could fit easily between them. After the boots were set aside, he ran his hands over Cas’ thighs.

“You’re so tense, sir, shall I pleasure you?” Dean asked softly. He was very surprised how easy it was to fall into the role, he had thought he might break out laughing sooner or later but in actuality, this was so freaking hot he was already rock hard. The handmaiden reached down to adjust himself in his pants.

A sharp inhale and a frantic nod were the only response he received from the slightly disheveled knight so Dean began to undo the belt buckle and unlace the front of Cas’ sinfully tight pants. Cas groaned softly in relief as his hard on was freed and he reached a hand up to lightly tangle in Dean’s hair as the handmaiden leaned in to administer teasing licks to the head of his cock. Soon he moved to wrap a hand around the base of Cas’ dick and angle it so he could take the tip of him in his mouth causing the other man to sigh in pleasure.

The handmaiden bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth and working the rest of the shaft with his hand. The knight’s grip on his hair was gradually tightening the further down he sank and his hips were twitching slightly; Dean knew Cas wanted to thrust upwards very badly but also knew he wouldn’t without permission. He pulled his mouth off and looked up at Cas.

“Don’t worry, sir, you may fuck my mouth,” Dean said hoarsely, still pumping his hand up and down Cas. “I wish nothing more than to please you my knight.”

Cas groaned deeply as Dean took him in his mouth again and began to fuck his hips up into Dean’s mouth. Soon they had established a rhythm that worked and Dean snaked a hand down to undo his own pants so he could stroke himself, moaning around Cas’ cock as his own neglected dick was acknowledged. This went on for a while, the slick sound of Cas thrusting into Dean’s mouth, Cas grunts and Dean’s muffled moans being the only sounds in the room, before the handmaiden tapped the knight on the knee, signalling that he needed a break and Cas released his grip on his hair. 

Dean would have been perfectly happy to let Cas finish in his mouth but he wanted something tonight. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress by his dashing knight. 

“May I ask a favor of you my knight?” Dean whispered shyly as if he were afraid to be overheard.

Cas needed a minute to get his breathing under control before he answered, “Anything you want.” He cupped Dean’s cheek and ran his thumb back and forth over Dean’s swollen lips. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Please fuck me, sir, please fuck me,” Dean replied in what he hoped was slight pleading tone, a tone he tried to match with his eyes as he peered up at the knight from between his legs.

“Oh God, yes,” Cas gasped. He reached down to pull Dean up into his lap so he could kiss him roughly. At the intense press of the knight’s mouth to his, the handmaiden moaned wantonly and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s neck, twining his fingers in that messy dark hair. 

After several minutes of making out, Cas pushed Dean from his lap so he could practically rip his pants off, an action which Dean returned. The knight switched their positions so that the handmaiden was closer to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. Dean crawled eagerly onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees near the headboard while Cas followed and reached over into the bedside table to grab a condom and the bottle of lube.

The knight ran his hands up and down the handmaiden’s naked back with one hand while the other spread lube over the handmaiden’s hole and began to slowly, gently open him up. After the initial burn and stretch, Dean started rocking back onto Cas fingers; he was getting tired of waiting even it if was necessary. 

“Come on Cas,” Dean whined after several minutes, briefly breaking character, “I’m fine, let’s get this show on the road.”

Cas chuckled lowly at Dean’s impatience but did as he was asked. Dean could feel the bed dip as the other man reached for the condom and rolled it on before kneeling behind him. He felt Cas’ hands on his ass, spreading him wide and the blunt tip of him prodding at his slick hole, he groaned as Cas pushed forward. As per usual, Cas waited patiently for Dean’s go ahead before moving.

“Fuck me, my knight, please,” Dean moaned, falling back into character easily, “I want to feel you.”

That was all the knight needed to start moving in and out of him. At first it was very slow and sensual but after some more encouragement from the handmaiden, he was soon thrusting into his ass at an almost brutal pace, gripping onto his hips so tightly there were definitely going to be bruises later. Dean could feel himself being pushed slowly up the bed with each hard thrust from Cas and it had him groaning in pleasure, he lowered himself down onto his chest so he could wrap a hand around his own leaking cock and stroke frantically. 

“Oh, my knight, this feels so good,” Dean gasped. He knew how much Cas loved dirty talk. “My big strong knight, fucking me so well.” Cas literally growled and put a hand on Dean’s back, angling Dean’s hips so that…

“Oh, fuck!” the handmaiden shouted, seeing stars as the knight began to his that spot inside on every thrust. 

Dean’s moans of pleasure were joined by Cas’ as they quickly approached the end. They were both gasping, their movements getting jerkier and more desperate. Dean was frantically stroking his aching cock as Cas pounded his prostate, causing zings of pleasure to build in his lower belly. He was almost there, almost there.

“You look so amazing like this my handmaiden,” Cas growled between his panting breaths. “So desperate and wanton, just for me. I want you to come for me, right now, come for your knight.”

He angled a particularly hard thrust right onto Dean’s prostate and that was it. Dean came so hard he screamed, coming in streaks over the bed sheets below him as bright stars flashed behind his eyelids. His arms gave out and his chest completely collapsed onto the bed and he went limp. Cas’ hips thrust sharply against his ass a few more times before he too came, groaning loudly as his hips stuttered. 

The room was almost silent, the only disturbance being their panting breaths. Neither of them moved for a few minutes, too exhausted to do anything but breathe. Eventually Cas summoned the strength to pull out and start cleaning them both up, Dean was still dead to the world, his brain shorted out by his orgasm. He forced his boyfriend to roll him over so he could wipe up his stomach and lay down a towel so no one got stuck in the wet spot, Cas was so good to him.

Once everything was tidied up, Dean felt the bed shift as Cas crawled back into bed. Dean forced his blissed out, tired body to roll over so he was tucked into Cas’ side, his head pillowed on the other man’s bare chest. Cas wrapped his arms around him and they settled down to sleep.

He was just on the verge of dropping off when Cas spoke, his voice smug.

“So am I to guess you liked the outfit?”

Dean didn’t have the energy to do anything except laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way dirtier than I thought it would...


End file.
